Trade with the demon prince
by TheDreamingDarling
Summary: Caught in Edom they search a way out, however, the borders between the worlds are closed. Magnus remains no other choice as an Asmodus around help to ask. The demon prince offers his help to the group, however, everybody knows that trade with a Demon never goes out well. What will happen? Will Clary, Jace and co. arrive the world of the mortals? (SPOILER-ARLARM COHF)


**Hi! I have finished just again the row TMI and cannot stop with reading. But meanwhile a new idea has occurred to me for a new history. I hope you like this idea.**

 **Already in advance: SPOILER-ARLARM of COHF**

 **My FF begins directly to Sebastian's death in the demon cave. I would like to form the end new, but enough said. I wish you a lot of fun while reading.**

Asmodus was based in front of them. His power became clearly perceptible in the cave. Curiously he had an examining look the gathered troop. His son, Magnus, stood weakly between the Nephilim. He was quite pale; his knees trembled and his look worked as fossilized. A malicious smile appeared to itself on Asmodus face. He enjoyed this fearing and fears everybody single here, however, especially tasty were they of own son. "Thus one sees again, son. " Magnus winced by the mention. The others stared aghast between Magnus and him to and fro. "This is your father!?" whispered the shadow hunter in bewilderment who stood quite near with Magnus. He had black hair which was covered by soot and bright blue eyes which had far burst. An attractive pretty boy, thought Asmodus, corresponded completely Magnus' taste. „Father" said Magnus and the word came like a sorrowful sigh over his lips. "You have really come. " Asmodus smiled and, besides, showed his sharp teeth. "How I could not have reacted then to begging my son. I had given up already almost hope that you would call me one day again." "I had this, actually, also not planned" answered Magnus drily. Asmodus golden-green eyes sparkled furiously on, but then his facial play relaxed again. "Nevertheless, thus one does not talk with his old man, above all not when one requests a fallen. So you have called me, nevertheless, or son?" Contently he found out how Magnus lowered the look. "I cannot believe yet that you are Magnus' father. . ." the good-looking Nephilim with suffocated voice said. Magnus and he seemed to have a narrow relation. His son had probably found in the world of the mortals again new society. Whether he sacrificed this for his freedom, would be same.

"Nephilim, you have grasped it. I am of the only product. Sickly that Magnus has not introduced me yet to his newest lover. Finally, is between you, nevertheless, quite a narrow alliance of love which I would only have taste too with pleasure. „The shadow hunter hardened and withdrew 1 step. "You will not touch Alec, have you understood me?" hissed Magnus with upraised voice and stood protecting before him. "How sweetly you protect your shadow hunter's friends, Magnus. Your sensitive heart is so careless and breakable. What does your world produce only for fools? It will be to me an honor to torment everybody single of your friends. " "Then try it, nevertheless," the voice of a Nephilim jeered distrustfully. Asmodus attention was steered on the girl with the black, long hair and the dark glittering eyes. In her hand she held a whip festival-clasped. So a pretty girl, in spite of all dirt and however, thus brainlessly. If he was ready with her, she would not say anything with her flap. "Isabelle, not..." whispered the vampire who stood between the Nephilim and held on the girl´s arm. Curiously Asmodus scrutinized him. By him flowed the heavenly blood, a daylighter! Very interesting that he deals with the shadow hunters. For the vampires, warlocks and werewolves the Nephilim were liked not exactly and, nevertheless, there was a deep attachment for the daylighter. He clasped the shadow hunter. The love between the both was easy too deliciously. The best emotions for a demon! "Whom do we have then here? A daylighter! One often does not meet those, very seldom and valuably" Asmodus´ smile became bigger. "A very interesting group. And you really do not want to remain with me in Edom" mocked Asmodus. The small, red-haired girl contacted to word:" No thanks! Say us what you want, with it we about the border you reach to our world" were so tiny and petite, found Asmodus. Defiantly she was based before him. Their green eyes sparkled desperately. The girl still did not try to let make a note of her fear. Behind her the blond, athletic shadow hunter prepared himself to get cracking. The angel's blood also flowed by the pretty boy and the girl.

"Well, we jump over the image round and immediately come for negotiating. " He stepped up one step to this the shadow hunter. Immediately all looks were directed ready for battle upon him. "Do not do it too far, father!" growled Magnus. How could Magnus become so weak? His love to his shadow hunter's friends amused Asmodus. It would be a pleasure to see him and the Nephilim suffering. "No worry, son. If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done it long time ago. I have there rather other images. " Magnus scrutinized him nervously. He felt obviously unwell. He only knew too well of what his father was able. "What do you want from us, so that we can leave Edom and can return to the mortal world?" he asked worriedly. Asmodus acted in such a way as if he still thought, however, he had decided long time ago what he would require of them. "Okay, well. I have to offer you a fair trade. I give you all the chance to come out healthy from Edom. Everything what you deal is to be wandered through my way which will lead you from Edom. Does this not sound fair?" Asmodus scrutinized the troop.

" I thought, the borders between Edom and the human world are closed and there is no more passageway" the redhead meant thoughtfully. "I am the ruler of Edom. I can create new worlds and destroy them again. My power knows no borders, also this border between the worlds is for a demon's prince like me no problem. So decides you fast, before I consider it differently and kill you, nevertheless, and to me your recollections takes" Asmodus hissed impatiently. "What would you win in this situation?" asked of the daylighter carefully. "Exactly where is the hook?" said the shadow hunter in his arms to him with. "There is no hook, I let go you. You must defeat just by the way which I give to you. " Magnus shook his head. " " This way will kill us. Certainly he has provided some challenges and courage tests for us who will demand of us everything" he pressed out. Asmodus smiled with relish. "It is not a easy route, I admit. I am, finally, no wish lamp which fulfills wishes. As a demon I would also like to take my pleasure in it and follow your way. Now so smash the trade or die!" With the thought of the death everybody winced. "We probably have no other choice" meant the blonde crustily, the others agreed to him. " You always have a choice" spoke Asmodus with serious voice. "Who assures us that you say the truth and to us the way leads really home?" asked Magnus´ lover disbelieving. Asmodus sighed bored. Bit by bit the troop bored him. "You must probably trust me, but I am able to do it!" Impatiently he snapped with the finger and before them a luminous main entrance appeared. Surprises and dumbfounded they observed how the meeting hall with all Nephilim stood out by the main entrance. They were close to the griffin. Asmodus nodded smiling. The longing for her world stood out on all faces. The main entrance held for a short moment, before Asmodus stole it again. "Then. Your answer?" Asmodus observed how they exchanged together desperate looks.

Finally, there sighed Magnus and stepped forward from the group: "We accept your "fair" trade. What is left to us other. . . " "Very nicely! So I wish you as a guide a lot of fun." Asmodus smiled malicious and clapped amused in the hands. Startled found out Magnus and the others how around them white fog formed. "What happens here?" shouted of the daylighter sacredly. The pretty shadow hunter took his hand. "Do not despair" she whispered to him. Also the others collected themselves in the hands, while the fog wrapped them slowly. Magnus still looked the last time to his father. Asmodus threw a voluptuous look to him. "One sees himself on the other side, son!"

 **This was already the first chapter. Perhaps, I get to write the next chapter during the next days already. Please, writes to me how you find the chapter. I would be glad very much about it :)**

 **Xoxo TheDreamingDarling**


End file.
